criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Zasts
Steve Zasts is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's fangame. Profile Steve Zasts used to be one of the wealthiest and most respectable land buyers in the city's Countryside. He was overruled by Jamin Family Company's power and this ended up with Steve going crazy and also killing two people. Currently, he spends his days at a psychiatric institution for criminals with nobody else in his room and is supposed to stay like that until he dies. Profiles known from cases: *He is allergic to pollen, smokes, drinks beer, his foot measure is 9, he has gardening skills, eats cornmeal, is celiac, has a stun gun and uses liquid soap. *During the events of Murder Behind Bars, he wore orange clothes. Role in cases Previous minor roles *Decease Behind The Trees, Case #3 in Townville: Steve was not a suspect during this case, but played an important role in the Additional Investigation. The team found out that Ashley Jamin wanted to buy the Oak Valleys from him. However, Jacqueline Ramos tore the contract up and no deal was made between Zasts and Jamin Family Company. *The Crimes At Work, Case #4 in Townville: Lindsey Vain found out that Steve had sold huge amounts of oak wood to Richard Martinson, CEO of Martinson & Son. However, he had also bought shortly after a lot of oak trees very cheaply. This meant that he had cheated on Richard by selling him for excessive amounts of money some oak wood which wasn't that expensive in reality. It was clearly presumed that the oaks he had in his Oak Valleys were of poor quality, which made Evan Day think that Ashley Jamin was going to buy just a field full of cheap wood, so Steve was probably going to cheat on her as well by selling the valleys for much more money than they were really worth. Later roles *'Shoot, Carry, Hang, Case #6 in Townville:' The team talked directly to Steve for the first time after finding Darren White's dead body in the Oak Valleys. He pretended that the terrains weren't his, but the police knew the truth and he said that he didn't know anything about the incident. When the victim's identity was confirmed, Steve was interrogated again to see if he knew him and he said that Darren worked at DiGiappo Farm under Cecilia DiGiappo's orders. After the true killer was arrested, Steve asked for the police's help as his lighter had been stolen. In reality, the police had found it in the Oak Valleys and had kept it as a clue in the murder case. Steve Zasts insulted the player and Evan Day, so the latter decided to look for something in the place to put Steve behind bars or at least make him pay a fine. He had to pay it when the team discovered that the fertilizants Zasts used for his oaks were affecting the whole fields in a bad way (creating colorful flowers, for example). *'Bullets Above, Case #7 in Townville:' Steve became a murder suspect again after Cecilia DiGiappo was murdered. He tried to blame Robert Jamin for the crime repeatedly, but other suspects said that Steve was in fact the most suspicious person. Cecilia told her friends that she was scared of what Steve could do to her as he was trying to approach her. In the end, it was discovered that Steve was the true killer and he had killed her because she didn't want to sell the farm to him. Steve was tired of Jamin Family Company trying to control the whole district because he was losing power and money. He was also angry because they refused to buy his Oak Valleys when he offered them to the Jamin, but in fact it had been Jacqueline Ramos who didn't want the business to succeed. He was sentenced to 30 years to life in jail with daily sessions with a criminal psychologist. *'Murder Behind Bars, Case #11 in Townville:' After Rico Marchi was found dead in his prison cell, Steve Zasts was added to the list of suspects at once for being the victim's cellmate. He seemed to be really mentally insane so the team talked to his psychologist instead, who said Steve hated Rico. Even with the police thinking he was crazy, he was in fact the one who had killed Rico, making him a killer for a second time. He wanted to be free and leave jail, so he thought that if he committed another murder but this time pretending to be insane, the Court wouldn't sentence him for mental illness. Anyway, this did not work and he was sent to a psychiatric institution for criminals for the rest of his life. See also *Bullets Above (case/dialogues) *Murder Behind Bars (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content